mega64fandomcom-20200215-history
The Game Crypt
'The Game Crypt '''is a fake "Goth" public access show group starring Blakztringgg (Rocco Botte), Twilight Curdle (Derrick Acosta), Strife (Garrett Hunter) and Shawn Chatfield. The group's first appearance was on October 23rd, 2012 for Red 5 Studio's Halloween live-streaming event known as ''"Firefall Fest". ''Joined by co-founder and (former) CEO of Red 5 Studio, Mark Kern, the group hijacked the event. Rather than play the game on-stream, the group instead would do incantations, rituals, mediumship, dance and other parodies of the Goth subculture. The antics seen on the stream were unrehearsed/improvised. Public Access Show (#GOTHGATE) In response to many emails from fans regarding Mega64's thoughts on the "Gamergate Controversy" in 2014, "The Game Crypt (Social Issues Special Episode)" was created. Due to being somewhat oblivious to the controversy and not wanting to get too serious/political, the group believed it would be funny to discuss it by parodying it. By reviving the Game Crypt characters and replacing words with "goth", "#GOTHGATE" was born. In the episode - through various segments, certain social "goth" issues are brought up. In Twilight Curdle's segment, "Goth Gigabyte: Tropes vs. Goths in Video Games", he discusses the idea that skeletons are often represented as "evil entities" and are "creepily objectified in a manner to inject cheap thrills and scares." In Blakztringgg's segment, "#GOTHGATE", the issue regarding the lack of goth representation in the media comes up. At a local GameStop, he proves his point by pointing out that the store is short of "spooky games". In retaliation, he states that he must summon Satan to the store as he then kneels and recites the second verse from the song ''"Sun King" by The Beatles. As for Shawn's segment, he attempts to review Hyrule Warriors for the Wii U, but is then interrupted by one of his kids crying in the background. The episode ends with a debut performance of their song, "Bats Have Sex". '' Album Release Exclusive to Mega64 Patreon subscribers, Mega64 released a limited edition vinyl of Game Crypt's single, ''"Bats Have Sex" ''and various remixes. On the back of the record, there is more information about The Game Crypt crew. Back readout: ''The Game Crypt is... Blakztringgg is the lead vocalist and master spirit conjurer of the group. He was inspired to go into songwriting when he was repeatedly inhabited by the tormented ghost of Whitney Houston. He believes he will be shielded in the afterlife by his deceased support dog, Miles, whom he personally sacrificed, and is also required to include that he is sponsored by AT&T's Unlimited Choice plan. Twilight Curdle is the official Crypt keyboardist. In addition to a successful gothic music career, Curdle is also involved in the game industry via his "Tropes Versus Goths in Video Games" series, which was recently given an additional $7 million in funding via Kickstarter. He says the two new episodes will be coming soon. His animal familiar, Caillou, is a bird. Strife is the group's visual key artist. He was one of the very few students taught in the dark curriculum by famed artists Dracula and Fetus. When he was removed from the school during the Bauhaus Rebellion of 2002, He immediately joined The Game Crypt and aided them with his knowledge of life-agnostic meditation and bat sexuality. His favorite game is Twisted Metal 2. Shawn hails from Santee, California and loves the Foo Fighters (early work, not later material). Firefall Fest Video Gallery